pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кристи, Агата
Агата Мэри Кларисса Маллоуэн, DBE ( ), урожденная Миллер ( ), более известная по фамилии первого мужа как Агата Кристи (15 сентября 1890 — 12 января 1976) — английская писательница. Относится к числу самых известных в мире авторов детективной прозы и является одним из самых публикуемых писателей за всю историю человечества (после Библии и Шекспира ). Кристи опубликовала более 60 детективных романов, 6 любовных романов (под псевдонимом Мэри Уэстмэкотт) и 19 сборников рассказов. 16 её пьес были поставлены в Лондоне . Книги Агаты Кристи изданы тиражом свыше 2 миллиардов экземпляров и переведены более чем на 100 языков мира. Ей также принадлежит рекорд по максимальному числу театральных постановок произведения. Пьеса Агаты Кристи «Мышеловка» ( ) впервые была поставлена в 1952 году и до сих пор непрерывно демонстрируется. На десятилетнем юбилее пьесы в Театре Амбассадор в Лондоне, в интервью телекомпании ITN, Агага Кристи призналась, что «''не считает пьесу лучшей для постановки в Лондоне, но публике нравится, и она сама ходит на спектакль несколько раз в год''» . Биография Детство и первое замужество Агата Миллер родилась 15 сентября 1890 года в городе Торки, графства Девон. Её родители были состоятельными переселенцами из Соединенных Штатов. Она была младшей дочерью в семье Миллеров. В семье Миллеров было еще двое детей: Маргарет Фрэри (1879—1950) и сын Луис Монтан «Монти» (1880—1929). Агата получила хорошее домашнее образование, в частности, музыкальное и только страх перед сценой помешал ей стать музыкантом. Во время Первой мировой войны Агата работала медсестрой в госпитале; ей нравилась эта профессия и она отзывалась о ней, как об «''одной из самых полезных профессий, которой может заниматься человек''»«one of the most rewarding professions that anyone can follow» . Она также работала фармацевтом в аптеке, что отложило впоследствии отпечаток на её творчестве: всего 83 преступления в её произведениях были совершены посредством отравления . В первый раз Агата Кристи вышла замуж на Рождество в 1914 году за полковника Арчибальда Кристи, в которого была влюблена уже несколько лет — ещё когда он был лейтенантом. У них родилась дочь — Розалинда. Этот период стал началом творческого пути Агаты Кристи. В 1920 году был опубликован первый роман Кристи, «Таинственное происшествие в Стайлз». Есть предположение что причиной обращения Кристи к детективу был спор со старшей сестрой Мадж (уже проявившей себя как литератор) что она тоже сможет создать что — то достойное публикации. Только в седьмом по счету издательстве рукопись напечатали тиражом 2000 экземпляров. Начиняющая писательница получила 25 фунтов стерлингов гонорара . Исчезновение В 1926 году умерла мать Агаты. В конце того же года муж Агаты Кристи, Арчибальд признался в неверности и попросил развод, поскольку влюбился в свою коллегу по гольфу Нэнси Нил. После ссоры в начале декабря 1926 года, Агата исчезла из своего дома, оставив письмо своему секретарю, в котором утверждала, что направилась в Йоркшир. Её исчезновение вызвало громкий общественный резонанс, поскольку у писательницы уже появились поклонники её творчества . В течение 11 дней о местонахождении Кристи ничего не было известно. Был найден автомобиль Агаты, в салоне которого была обнаружена её шубка. Через несколько дней была обнаружена и сама писательница. Как оказалось, Агата Кристи зарегистрировалась под именем Тереза Нил в небольшом СПА-отеле Swan Hydropathic Hotel (теперь Old Swan Hotel) . Кристи никак не объяснила свое исчезновение, а двое врачей диагностировали у неё амнезию, вызванную травмой головы. Причины исчезновения Агаты Кристи проанализированы британским психологом Эндрю Норманом в его книге «Готовый портрет» ( ) , где он в частности, утверждает, что гипотеза травматической амнезии не выдерживает никакой критики, поскольку поведение Агаты Кристи свидетельствовало об обратном: она зарегистрировалась в отеле под фамилией любовницы мужа, время проводила за игрой на фортепиано, спа-процедурами, посещением библиотеки. Тем не менее, изучив все свидетельства Норман пришел к выводу, что имела место диссоциативная фуга, вызванная тяжелым психическим расстройством. По другой версии, исчезновение было задумано ей специально, чтобы отомстить мужу, которого полиция неизбежно заподозрила в убийстве писательницы. Несмотря на взаимную привязанность в начале, брак Арчибальда и Агаты Кристи окончился разводом в 1928 году. В своем романе «Незаконченный портрет», опубликованном в 1934 году под псевдонимом Мэри Вестмакотт, Агата Кристи описывает события, похожие на её собственное исчезновение. Второе замужество и поздние годы В 1930 году, путешествуя по Ираку, на раскопках в Уре она познакомилась со своим будущим супругом — археологом Максом Маллоуэном. Он был младше ее на 15 лет. Агата Кристи говорила о своем браке, что для археолога женщина должна быть как можно старше, ведь тогда ее ценность значительно возрастает. С тех пор она периодически проводила несколько месяцев в году в Сирии и Ираке в экспедициях вместе с мужем, этот период её жизни нашел отражение в автобиографическом романе «Расскажи, как ты живешь». В этом браке Агата Кристи прожила всю оставшуюся жизнь, до своей смерти в 1976 году. 250px|thumb|Номер Агаты Кристи в Стамбульском отеле Hotel Pera Palace Благодаря поездкам Кристи вместе с мужем на Ближний Восток, события нескольких её произведений произошли именно там. Местом действия других романов (например, «И никого не стало») был город Торки или его окрестности, место, где родилась КристиСюжет телекомпании НТВ «Агата Кристи оставила послание поклонникам». Роман «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе» 1934 года был написан в Отеле Пера Палас ( ) в Стамбуле (Турция). В номере 411 отеля, где проживала Агата Кристи, теперь её мемориальный музей . Имение The Greenway Estate в Девоне, которое пара купила в 1938 году [ , находится под защитой Общества Охраны Памятников ( ). Кристи часто останавливалась в особняке Эбни Холл ( ) в Чешире, который принадлежал её шурину Джеймсу Уотсу ( ). Действие по крайней мере двух произведений Кристи происходило именно в этом имении: «Приключение рождественского пудинга», рассказ также включен в одноименный сборник, и роман «После похорон». . «Эбни стал источником вдохновения для Агаты; отсюда были взяты описания таких мест, как Стайлз, Чимниз, Стоунгэйтс и других домов, которые в той или иной мере представляют собой Эбни» . В 1956 году Агата Кристи была награждена орденом Британской Империи, а в 1971 году за достижения в области литературы Агата Кристи была удостоена звания Кавалердама ( ) ордена Британской Империи, обладательницы которого также приобретают дворянский титул «дама», употребляющийся перед именем. Тремя годами ранее, в 1968 титула Рыцаря ордена Британской Империи был удостоен и муж Агаты Кристи, Макс Маллоуэн за достижения в области археологии. В 1958 году писательница возглавила английский Детективный клуб. 150px|thumb|Надгробный камень на могиле Агаты Кристи В период с 1971 по 1974 годы здоровье Кристи стало ухудшаться, но несмотря на это она продолжала писать. Специалисты Университета в Торонто исследовали манеру письма Кристи в эти годы и выдвинули предположение, что Агата Кристи страдала болезнью Альцгеймера . В 1975 году, когда она совсем ослабела, Кристи передала все права на свою самую успешную пьесу «Мышеловка» своему внуку. Писательница умерла 12 января 1976 года у себя дома в городе Уоллингфорд (Wallingford), Оксфордшир после короткой простуды и была похоронена в деревне Чолси. Автобиография Агаты Кристи , которую писательница окончила в 1965 году, заканчивается словами: «''Спасибо тебе, Господи, за мою хорошую жизнь и за всю ту любовь, которая была мне дарована''». Единственная дочь Кристи, Розалинда Маргарет Хикс ( ) также прожила 85 лет и умерла 28 октября 2004 года в Девоне. Внук Агаты Кристи, Мэтью Причард ( ), унаследовал права на некоторые литературные произведения Агаты Кристи, и до сих пор его имя ассоциируется с фондом «''Agatha Christie Limited''». Творчество |Одна индийская корреспондентка, интервьюировавшая меня (и, надо признать, задавшая массу глупых вопросов), спросила: «Опубликовали ли вы когда-либо книгу, которую считаете откровенно плохой?» Я с возмущением ответила: «Нет!» Ни одна книга не вышла точно такой, как была задумана, был мой ответ, и я никогда не была удовлетворена, но если бы моя книга оказалась действительно плохой, я бы никогда её не опубликовала.}} В своем интервью британской телекомпании BBC в 1955 году Агата Кристи рассказала, что проводила вечера за вязанием в обществе друзей или семьи, а в это время в голове у неё шла работа по обдумыванию новой сюжетной линии, к моменту, когда она садилась писать роман, сюжет был готов от начала до концаАгата Кристи в собственных высказывания/Agatha Christie — in her own words . По её собственному признанию, идея нового романа могла прийти где угодно. Идеи вносились в специальную записную книжку, полную различных пометок о ядах, газетных заметок о преступлениях. То же происходило и с персонажами. У одного из созданных Агатой персонажей был реально живущий прототип — Майор Эрнст Бэлчер ( ), который в своё время был начальником первого мужа Агаты Кристи, Арчибальда Кристи. Именно он стал прототипом Педлера в романе 1924 года «Человек в коричневом костюме» о полковнике РейсеAgatha Christie. Modus Operandi. Plots and Plans . Агата Кристи не боялась затрагивать в своих произведениях социальную проблематику. Например, как минимум в двух романах Кристи («Пять поросят» и «Испытание невиновностью») описывались случаи судебных ошибок, связанных со смертной казнью. Вообще во многих книгах Кристи описываются различные отрицательные стороны английского правосудия того времени. Писательница ни разу не сделала темой своих романов преступления сексуального характера. В отличие от сегодняшних детективов, в её произведениях практически нет сцен насилия, луж крови и грубости. «Детектив был рассказом с моралью. Как и все, кто писал и читал эти книги, я была против преступника и за невинную жертву. Никому в голову прийти не могло, что наступит время, когда детективы будут читаться из-за описываемых в них сцен насилия, ради получения садистского удовольствия от жестокости ради жестокости…» — так писала она в автобиографии. По её мнению, такие сцены притупляют чувство сострадания и не позволяют читателю сосредоточиться на главной теме романа. Лучшим своим произведением Агата Кристи считала роман «Десять негритят». Скалистый островок, на котором происходит действие романа, списан с натуры — это остров Бург в Южной Британии. Читатели также оценили книгу — у неё самые большие продажи в магазинах, однако для соблюдения политкорректности сейчас она продаётся под названием «И никого не стало». Эркюль Пуаро и Мисс Марпл В 1920 году Кристи публикует свой первый детективный роман, «Таинственное происшествие в Стайлз» ( ), который до этого был пять раз отвергнут британскими издателями . Вскоре у нее появляется целая серия произведений, в которых действует сыщик-бельгиец Эркюль Пуаро: 33 романа и 54 рассказа. Продолжая традицию английских мастеров детективного жанра, Агата Кристи создала пару героев: интеллектуала Эркюля Пуаро и комичного, старательного, но не очень умного капитана Гастингса. Если Пуаро и Гастингс были во многом скопированы с Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, то пожилая дева мисс Марпл является собирательным образом, напоминающим главных героинь писательниц М. З. Брэддон и Анны Кэтрин Грин . Мисс Марпл, появилась в рассказе 1927 года «''Вечерний клуб „Вторник''“» ( ). Прообразом Мисс Марпл стала бабушка Агаты Кристи, которая, по словам писательницы, «была беззлобным человеком, но всегда ожидала самого худшего от всех и вся, и с пугающей регулярностью её ожидания оправдывались» . Как и Артур Конан Дойль от Шерлока Холмса, Агата Кристи устала от своего героя Эркюля Пуаро уже к концу 30-х годов, но в отличие от Конан Дойля она не решилась «убить» сыщика, пока он был на пике популярности. По словам внука писательницы, Мэтью Причарда, из придуманных ею героев Кристи больше нравилась мисс Марпл — «старая, умная, традиционная английская леди». Во время Второй мировой войны Кристи написала два романа «Занавес» (1940) и «Спящее убийство», которыми предполагала закончить серии романов об Эркюле Пуаро и Мисс Марпл, соответственно. Однако книги были опубликованы лишь в 70-х годах. Другие сыщики Агаты Кристи Полковник Рейс ( ) появляется в четырех романах Агаты Кристи. Полковник — агент Британской разведки, он ездит по миру в поисках международных преступников. Рейс является сотрудником отдела шпионажа MI5. Это высокий, хорошо сложенный, загорелый человек. Впервые он появляется в романе «''Человек в коричневом костюме''», шпионском детективе, события которого разворачиваются в Южной Африке. Он также появятся в двух романах об Эркюле Пуаро «Карты на стол» и «Смерть на Ниле», где помогает Пуаро в его расследовании. В последний раз он появляется в романе 1944 года «Сверкающий цианид», где расследует убийство своего старого друга. В этом романе Рейс уже достиг преклонного возраста. Паркер Пайн ( ) — герой 12 рассказов, вошедших в сборник «''Расследует Паркер Пайн''», а также частично в сборники «''Тайна Регаты и другие рассказы''» и «''Хлопоты в Польенсе и другие истории». Серия о Паркере Пайне это не детективная проза в общепринятом понимании. В основе сюжета, обычно, лежит не преступление, а история клиентов Пайна, которые по разным причинам недовольны своей жизнью. Именно эти недовольства и приводят клиентов в агентство Пайна. В этой серии произведений впервые появляется Мисс Лемон, которая оставит работу у Пайна, чтобы устроиться секретарем к Эркюлю Пуаро. 'Томми и Таппенс Бересфорд''' ( ), полные имена Томас Бересфорд и Пруденс Каули — молодая семейная пара детективов-любителей, впервые появляющаяся в романе «Таинственный противник» 1922 года, еще не женатыми. Они начинают свою жизнь с шантажа (ради денег и из интереса), но вскоре обнаруживают, что частный сыск приносит больше денег и удовольствий. В 1929 году Таппенс и Томи появляются в сборнике рассказов «Партнёры по преступлению», в 1941 году в [[Н или М? (роман)|«''Н или М?»]], в 1968 году в «Щёлкни пальцем только раз''», и в последний раз в романе «''Врата судьбы''» 1973 года, который стал последним написанным романом Агаты Кристи, хотя и не последним опубликованным. В отличие от остальных сыщиков Агаты Кристи, Томми и Таппенс стареют вместе с реальным миром и с каждым последующим романом. Так, к последнему роману, где они появляются, им под семьдесят. Суперинтендант Баттл ( ) — вымышленный сыщик, герой пяти романов Агаты Кристи. Баттлу поручаются щепетильные дела, связанные с тайными обществами и организациями, а также дела, затрагивающие интересы государства и государственную тайну. Суперинтендант — весьма успешный сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда, он культурный и интеллигентный полицейский, редко показывающий свои эмоции. Кристи мало о нем рассказывает, так остается неизвестным имя Баттла. О семье Баттла известно, что его жену зовут Мэри, и что у них пятеро детейСуперинтендант Баттл . Список произведений * Список произведений Агаты Кристи * Агата Кристи (постановки и фильмы) Основные литературные герои * Мисс Марпл * Эркюль Пуаро * Капитан Гастингс * Мисс Лемон (секретарь Пуаро) * Старший инспектор Джепп * Ариадна Оливер * Суперинтендант Баттл * Полковник Рейс * Томми и Таппенс Бересфорд Также другие детективы, появлявшиеся всего в одном сборнике детективных рассказов: * Паркер Пайн * Харли Кин Известные высказывания * Делать вид, что ты что-то знаешь, труднее, чем это узнать. * Сплетня — это девятиглавая лернейская гидра, у которой взамен отрубленной вырастает две головы. * Мой муж археолог, а археологи — это детективы прошлого. * Жертвы интересуют меня больше, нежели преступники. * Женщины редко ошибаются в своих суждениях друг о друге. * Свобода стоит того, чтобы за нее бороться. Анекдоты * Самому гнусному злодею и не снилось, скольких людей и сколь изощрёнными способами загубила в свободное от вязания чулка время хитрая старушка Агата Кристи… Компьютерные игры в России * 2006 Агата Кристи: и никого не стало (на основе романа «Десять негритят») * 2007 Агата Кристи: убийство в «Восточном экспрессе» * 2008 Агата Кристи: зло под солнцем Примечания Ссылки * * * * * * Категория:Агата Кристи Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Детективные писатели Категория:Дамы-Командоры ордена Британской империи Категория:Английские писательницы XX века af:Agatha Christie ar:أجاثا كريستي bat-smg:Agata Kristi be:Агата Крысці bg:Агата Кристи bn:আগাথা ক্রিস্টি bs:Agatha Christie ca:Agatha Christie cs:Agatha Christie cy:Agatha Christie da:Agatha Christie de:Agatha Christie el:Αγκάθα Κρίστι en:Agatha Christie eo:Agatha Christie es:Agatha Christie et:Agatha Christie eu:Agatha Christie fa:آگاتا کریستی fi:Agatha Christie fr:Agatha Christie fy:Agatha Christie gl:Agatha Christie he:אגאתה כריסטי hi:ऐगथा क्रिस्टी hr:Agatha Christie hu:Agatha Christie id:Agatha Christie io:Agatha Christie is:Agatha Christie it:Agatha Christie ja:アガサ・クリスティ ka:აგათა კრისტი ko:애거사 크리스티 la:Agatha Christie lb:Agatha Christie lt:Agatha Christie lv:Agata Kristi mk:Агата Кристи mr:अगाथा ख्रिस्ती ms:Agatha Christie nah:Agatha Christie nl:Agatha Christie nn:Agatha Christie no:Agatha Christie oc:Agatha Christie pl:Agatha Christie pms:Agatha Christie pt:Agatha Christie qu:Agatha Christie ro:Agatha Christie scn:Agatha Christie sh:Agatha Christie si:අගතා ක්‍රිස්‌ටි simple:Agatha Christie sk:Agatha Christie sl:Agatha Christie sq:Agatha Christie sr:Агата Кристи sv:Agatha Christie szl:Agatha Christie ta:அகதா கிறிஸ்டி tg:Агата Кристӣ th:อกาธา คริสตี tl:Agatha Christie tr:Agatha Christie tt:Агата Кристи uk:Агата Крісті vi:Agatha Christie zh:阿加莎·克里斯蒂 zh-min-nan:Agatha Christie